


Lost and Broken

by TheUniverseIsMyPrison



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9226748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUniverseIsMyPrison/pseuds/TheUniverseIsMyPrison
Summary: She was lost and broken. A mere glimmer of her once-mighty self. Out of all of the millions of shards, not one matched her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first ever work of any kind. Reviews and suggestions are welcomed, enjoy!

'Want to. Need to.'   
   
It was the only thing they could all agree on: they needed to form. Had to form. Had to find the rest of themselves. Had to become whole again.   
   
The lack of individuality and independence was slowly killing them all, quietly driving them insane, bringing the forced-fusion to the cusp of absolute desperation to be free from each other.   
   
They spent the years underground obsessing over forming, every shard fighting for dominance, for what they each wanted appearance-wise.   
   
Something slim, something strong, something smart, something flexible, something that followed through, something that could complete the objective.   
   
For the extent of the time they were underground, that was all any of the shards were willing to think about, talk about, argue about.   
   
All but one.  
   
A lone, pink shard floated through the dimly lit blackness, wise enough to have already begun her search within the forced fusion's mass itself. While the others fought like corrupted beasts, she looked for a shard matching herself. Another bit of rare gem that could complete her. A single piece of herself to be reunited with.   
   
Sadly, each shard she found wasn't even close to matching her own vibrant shade of pink, or even beginning to rival the power or strength of her gem. Not one single crystal drew her closer, each lacking the feeling of warmth and wholeness that would've spread through her limited consciousness.   
   
All those years, and she found nothing.   
   
The glittering shard longed for home, to walk and move once more, to speak freely without others invading her distinctive thoughts and biasing her unique opinions, to experience the beauty of life itself again.   
   
When the Rose Quartz gem came, referring to itself as Steven and bringing forth a spark of fear and rage within her, the other voices overpowered her own, and she found herself lost in the mayhem of noise before they were bubbled.   
   
The other crystals chatted freely, socializing with each other now that forming wasn't the lone goal of the chaotic fusion, but the vibrant pink shard remained still, silent, and depressed.  
   
She was lost. She was trapped.   
   
She was one of the remains of the mighty Pink Diamond herself, and she was powerless to do anything. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have a headcanon that at least one of Pink Diamond's shards made it into the cluster, and this is the result of my attempt at writing about it. 
> 
> Again, suggestions and constructive criticism are welcomed. :3


End file.
